


Шрамы

by Dear_Al



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: По заявке 5-10 со второго тура кинк-феста: Гельбус, акцент на руках: рассматривание шрамов, поцелуи в ладони, зацеловывание пальцев.





	Шрамы

\- Это реторта в алхимической лаборатории разлетелась прямо в ладони. Перегрел на финальной фазе.

\- В Хогвартсе студентов не учат даже простейшим правилам безопасности, я давно это говорил, - недовольно заметил Геллерт, ведя пальцем по плотной, довольно широкой белесой полосе шрама, пересекающей линию жизни на ладони. – То про щипцы в лаборатории забудут, то про то, что от таких, как я, одни неприятности…

Яркое полуденное солнце подсвечивало копну густых, небрежно отрезанных чуть выше плеч золотистых кудрей, скользило по уже тронутой легким загаром коже. Гел вообще старался как можно больше времени проводить под открытым небом, первое время даже спать уходил на крышу, прихватив пару одеял. Альбус не спрашивал. Догадывался и так. Пятьдесят с лишним лет взаперти кому хочешь привьют легкую форму клаустрофобии.  Сам он сейчас целиком спрятался в тени от старого дуба, рассудив, что подновлять чары каждые полчаса ему лень, а щеголять ярко-алой физиономией перед Гриндевальдом не позволяет чувство собственного достоинства.

Хотя как раз на лицо бывший любовник и противник сейчас и не смотрел. Вообще почти не смотрел – опускал глаза с того момента, когда он все-таки дождался Геллерта на перроне и старенький паровоз, каких он не видел со времен своей юности, привез их в тихую, уединенную лощину без единого жителя. Которая зачем-то вернула им облики того давнего лета. Юные, легкие, полные сил…вызывающие болезненные воспоминания, неподходящие, давно и прочно забытые. И сохранившие на его теле почти все метки прожитых дней, хорошо хоть проклятая рука полностью исцелилась. Впрочем, Геллерт, почему-то щеголяющий идеально ровной кожей без единого шрама и так от него такого отводил взгляд. Хоть и тянулся постоянно дотронуться. Первые несколько дней спрашивал каждый раз разрешения, потом только вопросительно задерживал руку на секунду перед тем, как прикоснуться.

Вот и сейчас сидел рядом, вертел  в руках пальцы Альбуса, осторожно разминая каждую фалангу, поглаживая крохотные шрамики, часть из которых помнил еще по их самой первой встрече. С особой нежностью проследил идущий от запястья давешний след кровной клятвы, на новые для себя отметины вопросительно приподнимал брови, требуя подробностей, и неуловимо мрачнел каждый раз, когда от редкого шального облака на кисть правой руки падала тень.

\- У тебя следы от колец, которые ты не носишь,  - заметил Геллерт удивленно, обводя ногтем чуть вдавленную и еще более светлую, чем остальная кожа, полоску на левом мизинце. – По крайней мере, я ни разу не видел здесь…

\- Здесь сейчас только те, кто и так знают о моем семейном статусе, - пожал плечами Альбус, чувствуя, как внезапно потеплели щеки. Странно. Он думал, что забыл, как краснеть задолго до того, как умер…

Но Гел его румянца, похоже, не заметил. Он, хмурясь, пристально разглядывал мизинец, а потом неожиданно вскинул прямой, требовательный взгляд, так обжигающий морем эмоций, что от него екнуло и забилось чаще сердце, как будто оно тоже снова стало тем самым…восемнадцатилетним и наивным.

\- К себе или от себя? – Геллерт выталкивал слов по одному, сквозь зубы и видно было, что непонятный вопрос потребовал от него каких-то почти неимоверных внутренних усилий.

\- Что? – переспросил Альбус, жадно впитывая в себя знакомый прищур, насмешливые искры в голубой радужке…

\- Кольцо Кладда, Ал. Сердцем к себе или от себя?!

О, так вот в чем дело…он позволил себе слегка затянуть с ответом.

\- Я не был все эти годы ни вдовцом, ни в разводе, - напомнил Альбус наконец. Формально их обет не был брачной клятвой, практически…учитывая, как они его скрепили… - К себе. Всегда к себе.

\- Хорошо… - выдохнул Гел и прижался губами к светлой полоске. Лизнул костяшку, скользнул языком по тонкой коже между пальцами, втянул в рот сразу два, достаточно говоряще прикусил, потом отпустил и заглянул Альбусу в глаза.

\- Да?

\- Что ты делаешь?!

\- Собираюсь отдать накопившийся супружеский долг за эти годы…если ты захочешь.

\- Хочу… - это выдохнулось само, без раздумий, и дальше ждать Геллерт уже не стал.

 

Губы у него была жадные, требовательные – Альбуса хватило на несколько минут сжимания и разжимания кулаков, пока Геллерт ласкал его языком, игриво чередуя прикосновения к мошонке с втягиванием яичек и головке члена, а потом буквально несколько глубоких движений и под зажмуренными веками мир вспыхнул ослепительно-белым. Слишком быстро…

Глаза он открыл как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать довольно ухмыляющему любовнику отодвинуться. И почувствовал глубокое, хоть и совершенно мальчишечье удовлетворение, когда Гриндевальд продержался еще меньше, застонав и кончив, стоило ему пробежаться пальцами вдоль его  напряженного члена, огладить набухшую венку и обхватить плотным кольцом головку.

Геллерт поймал его перепачканную белыми вязкими каплями руку, поднес к губам…на гладкой белой коже больше не было ни единого следа или шрама. Исчезли полосы от колец и серая тень на правой кисти. Только влажная дорожка слюны в том месте, где Гел провел языком, да уже засохшие капельки спермы.

 

\- Больше ты себе нигде никаких шрамов не оставил, чтобы втихомолку ностальгировать по старой жизни? – деланно сурово осведомился Геллерт немного позже, сжимая его ладонь в кулак и поднося к своим губам, чтобы поцеловать костяшки. В глазах у него танцевали смешинки.

\- Где, например? – в тон ему отозвался Альбус, нажимая согнутыми средним и указательным пальцами любовнику на нижнюю губу. Геллерт коротко коснулся пальцев языком, откинулся назад с мимолетной, белоснежной ухмылкой, извернулся не хуже змеи и ловко хлопнул его по едва прикрытой накинутой на плечи, расстегнутой рубашкой заднице.

\- Например, здесь. Школьная жизнь, нарушение запретов, темные коридоры и чуланы для метел…

\- В школе я был занудой, зубрилой, старостой…и просто не попадался! – с достоинством  отозвался Ал, попытавшись отодвинуться – рука у Геллерта была тяжелая и второй шлепок получать не хотелось, но тот неожиданно скользнул ладонью выше. По бедру, по ребрам и остановился, только когда накрыл грудь слева в том месте, где лучше всего можно было ощутить частый заполошный стук сердца.

\- Здесь шрамы тоже остались, - Геллерт не спрашивал, он утверждал с болезненной гримасой.

Альбус накрыл его ладонь своей.

\- Ничего такого, что нельзя залечить, - тихо заметил он. И подставил губы для поцелуя.


End file.
